


Illusion

by JoClbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst at some point, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, First time for someone, Fluff, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara isn't a reporter, Kryptionian Kara, Metropolis (DCU), No more spoil :), Not supergirl Kara, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: AUKara is not supergirl but is still KryptonianLena is the CEO of Luthor-Corp in Metropolis, trying to be as discreet as possible. When she leaves her home or her company, she takes on a new identity: Hayley Johns.As for Kara, she has just moved to Metropolis, where she has found a new job as manager of the IT department of the large company Luthor-Corp. So she joins her sister, Clark and James who are also in Metropolis.What will happen when the two young women meet?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Meeting the boss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496712) by [JoClbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs). 



> Helloo ! So i am posting this story. I already posted it in french ( well until chapter 12, i am writing the 13 rn). And i wanted to do it in english too.   
> So sorry if there are mistakes...
> 
> Here, we will see the new relationship of Kara and Lena in Metropolis. Dealing with family stuff, alien stuff and co-workers stuff.

January 2, 2014- Luthor Metropolis Mansion

_ "SPECIAL NEWS: All citizens of Metropolis are in shock after the arrest of Lex and Lillian Luthor. After spending months trying to harm Superman, Lex had wrapped his mother and hislittle sister in his Machiavellian scheme. However, only the mother had willingly followed Lex's path. Lena Luthor had been only a pawn in Lex's plan, who did not hesitate to put her own sister's life in real danger in order to get to Superman.  _

_ We also learn that it also will be the young Lena Luthor who will have to take over the MultiNational company Luthor-Corp. At the age of 23, the young heiress will have big responsibilities..." _

Lena turned off the television. She had already seen the arrest of the rest of her adoptive family long enough. It had only been a few hours since Lex and Lillian had been apprehended by the police forces, and thus released the young Lena who was locked up in one of her brother's labs. Lena had been sent directly to the hospital to make sure she had no injuries or viruses injected into her. 

Lena didn't yet realize the magnitude of what was going to happen now that she had no family left. Of course she had Sam, her best friend, but this was different, although she was happy that Lex and Lillian had finally been arrested. She had suffered too much from the words and actions of her foster mother and brother. She was relieved that she didn't have to go through that anymore.

However, she was going to have to carry the burden of her family on her shoulders. She was going to have to run one of the biggest companies in the country at just 23 years old, straight out of university. Not that Lena didn't have a lot of education for doing it, between her PhD in Bioengineering and her PhD in Applied Technology, the young woman had all the cards in her hand to successfully run Luthor-Corp.

  
  
  
  


7 April 2015- Luthor-corp Metropolis office

Lena was officially the new CEO of the company, and was about to start her first day in the company. If she was terrified deep down inside, nothing on her confident face and elegant gait showed it. Lena always had this charisma, she was the kind of woman that anyone would look at, not only was she beautiful, with her long jet hair in a perfect high bun, her slightly minnow green eyes, her white and clear skin. She had taken a lot of her Irish heritage from her mother, as she looked nothing like her father or half-brother Lex.

As she entered the building, head high, wearing a white shirt slightly open, a black pencil skirt and heels of at least 10cm. All eyes were on her. She was not only the new CEO of Luthor-Corp, but she was also a Luthor, the name that was now frightening more than one. 

Lena was now used to being stared at, being talked about, and not being taken seriously because of her last name or beacause she was a woman. It had already been more than a year since Lilian and Lex were arrested. Unfortunately, most people often forget that Lena had been treated as badly by her family as many of the city's citizens, nobody saw anything else but her name. Luthor.

  
  


November 10, 2015- Alex National City Apartment

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kara says, still in shock at her sister's announcement. 

"Kara, it's a golden opportunity, how can I turn it down," said the oldest Danver as she put away a few more books before closing one of her boxes.

"But it seems so hasty...I mean...it's been two days and you're already packing, and then I'm going to miss you terribly, how am I supposed to live here without you?" said the blonde, letting a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Kara, I'm going to miss you so much, but I also have to think about my life... I know you understand that". and Kara was well aware of this. 

"And well if you miss me too much you can just fly to my house, as the crow flies Metropolis is not so far away" said the oldest with a smile.

Kara clearly knew that Alex had to go, she got a great promotion. And becoming the head of such a big department in Metropolis was everything the redhead had dreamed of. 

Kara could hardly imagine her sister being so far away from her, they had spent their whole life (on earth of course) together. They had gone to the same high school, the same college, although Kara was two classes under Alex. 

"Wait!.... Did you just compare me to a bird there?" said the young girl with a giggle. "Well we'll do that then, our sister-nights can still happen if I come flying!" said the blonde, jumping around. 

"If you want I can help you go faster with all your things, you know super speed and all" proposed Kara.

The Danvers sisters had been preparing Alex's departure for several days, without the help of Kara's powers, so that they could get the most time out of each other before being separated.

  
  
  
  


1 August 2017- Phone call between Kara and Alex

Although the two young women had not been able to see each other very often, because Alex's mother, Elisa had forbidden the use of Kara's powers, they were still as close to each other, telling each other all their lives.

"ALEX, you won't believe it," Kara shouted far too loudly on the phone. 

_ "WHAT?! what is it? Did you burn down the kitchen again?" _ Said an already exasperated Alex as she waited for Kara to tell her some terrible news.

"What? No... and it doesn't happen as often as you think," said the blonde, sighing, "Actually it's a great news, I found a job in Metropolis! And not just any job, I'm going to be head of the IT department at Luthor Corp! Can you imagine that?" she said excitedly. 

_ "Wait! What? Really? But that's wonderful, Kara! We can be together again - that's fantastic, when are you going to start?" _ Alex said, still shocked by the good news. 

"I'm starting in September, I'm moving in mid-August! I've already found a flat, it's really not far from your place. I'm going to call Clark to let him know, he won't believe me..." began the blonde to explain the whole story to her sister.

The young Danvers was having a hard time being away from her family and friends. Even Winn had ended up in Metropolis hired by Alex. Winn has been Kara's best friend for years. So since Winn had left, Kara had been really lonely. So she had gone through ALL the job postings in her work’s area in Metropolis. Until she stumbled upon the one at Luthorcorp. She had been given a video interview which concluded directly to the signed contract. 

She now had 2 weeks to prepare for her move.

  
  
  
  


August 8, 2017- Lena Metropolis' Apartment 

Sam had come to visit Lena during a weekend off. Lena had been the CEO of Luthorcorp for 2 years. Business had been terribly tough at the beginning, given her family's reputation, but after a year the numbers were growing, which made the young woman optimistic.

Sam took a sip of wine and then sat to tell Lena what she really thought of the whole thing: "Lena, darling, I know you want to clear your family name, because your mother and brother are terrible people. But by doing all this, you are missing out on everything. Really look! You live in a beautiful loft where you don't even have to spend 10 hours a month! You live work, eat work. It'll end up killing you. And let's not talk about your love life, because you simply don't have any. Someday you're gonna break down and I don't want to have to take care of you again, you deserve to be happy Lena!"

Lena had listened carefully to her friend's speech, she knew Sam was right, but she had no other choice. 

"Sam, I know you're right, and yes I'm putting my life totally on hold to try to make my name better. But even if I keep living, everyone treats me like I'm a Luthor, which I am. People don't want to believe that I want to do good, that I'm not crazy like the rest of my family. I work hard, so that I don't suffer further from being rejected by everyone, and it works. Look how LuthorCorp is doing!" Lena explained to her friend at length before finishing her glass of whisky.

"Well, you know what! That's actually why I'm here, I've got a little present for you!" Sam said as he took a folder out of her bag and gave it to Lena. 

"Well, if you want to replace my solitude with work, when that's exactly why you're lecturing me, I don't really understand" said the perplexed brunette. 

"No, but open it, you'll see, it's definitely not for work," Sam said with a big smile on his face.

Lena opened the file, and inside it was a young woman named Hayley Johns' ID and a credit card in the same name. Lena wondered what all this had to do with her until she looked at the picture of the young woman. It was her, not exactly, it was the tired Lena, the Lena without make-up, the simple Lena, the real Lena. Not Lena Luthor, CEO. 

Then she looked at Sam, her eyebrow raised, as if to ask her what it was all about.

"So, as you said, everyone thinks you're a horrible witch who wants to eat everyone" she laughed. "So I've made you make false papers, thanks to which you'll be able to have a real life out of all this, you'll have to change the way you dress and do your hair when you're Hayley so that you won't be recognised, or even put in contact lenses, just to be sure. And the trick will be done, you will be able to have a life without being a Luthor" finished Sam before being surrounded by Lena's arms in a huge ‘thank-you’ hug.

Then Lena had decided she would try to be Hayley Johns, even though she knew it would be very difficult. Being her without being her, but more importantly being her without all the burden, was exactly what drove her to become Hayley when she wanted to get out of the house or out of the business.

  
  
  
  


August 16, 2017- Kara Metropolis' New Apartment

Kara and Clark were busy emptying the moving truck between the two of them while Alex and Winn watched them do it. The two didn't know what they could be used for in front of Superman and his cousin, between the two of them it's like having 30 men, so Alex and Winn take advantage of the moment to have a beer.

"It's not at all heavy in case you're wondering," the blonde threw over the sofa she was holding in her hands, with a surprising ease. 

"Don't be like Danvers! It's like I'm carrying a bag of chips!" Winn said jokingly.

Once the truck was empty and Kara had set up everything as she wanted in only 20 minutes thanks to her super speed, everybody sat down to celebrate the arrival of the young Danvers. Clark had brought beers, Alex had brought pizza and Winn had thought of taking a lot of Chinese food for Kara.

"Oh, thanks Winn, you remember I LOVE potstickers," said the blonde, hugging her friend and making him blush immediately.

"Well, Kara, you're going to work at Luthor's, aren't you?" Clark said before Winn could answer Kara. 

"Yes! It's great, isn't it? I'm totally gonna be running the department!" she said. 

"Kara, you really have to be careful, you know very well that this family has always wanted to kill me, of course they don't know you exist and thank you Rao! But I don't trust the young Luthor, Lena. She's in charge now, and I don't want you to be noticed by her." 

"I don't think she's like them, I mean, the media speaks very badly of her, but I think they're using her as a feeder for their numbers." 

"Anyway, please be careful, I know you don't need me, but just in case, don't hesitate to call me. Otherwise, I have to run, I promised Lois I'd be home for dinner! Bye everyone" said Clark as he left, he flew off the balcony, already changed into Superman.

"I think Clark's right Kara, I think you have to be careful not to be noticed," said Alex between two bites on her pizza. 

"I think I've understood, it's been years since I understood, always put on my glasses and always pay attention to my strength. Finally, I'm so clumsy that no one would believe me if I told them what I really am" says the young Kryptonian girl who swallowed her 10th potsticker. 

The three friends had spent the evening together, playing video games and watching television. Winn went home first, leaving the sisters to enjoy their reunion.

"So alex, you told me about a girl named Maggie, who is she?" Kara said discreetly. 

"Oh Maggie, well she's first and foremost a colleague, she works at the Metropolis Police Department (MPD), we've had several joint investigations and we've gotten closer little by little. We've been together for 3 months now, it's quite incredible" explained the big sister with great enthusiasm.

The two sisters spent a good part of the night talking. Alex explained to Kara about her relationship with Maggie, how she made her really happy and was so happy that she had the courage to admit that she loved women. Kara had always been supportive to her sister, she herself had not only been attracted to men, she was attracted to the person and did not focus on the person's gender. She had been very supportive when her sister came out. 

The two sisters fell asleep on the couch without even realising it, they were so happy to be together again.

  
  
  
  


Between August 16 and September 1, 2017- Mixed point of view

During those two weeks, Lena had slowly started to get into Hayley's shoes. First of all, she needed to change her wardrobe, the outfits she had didn't match her new identity at all. She stocked up on basic clothes, jeans, tops, jackets, trainers... yes trainers.... 

She had decided that to be Hayley, she would give up make-up, leave her hair loose or in a messy bun. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, in Hayley's skin, she found herself rather convincing. She had been out for coffee a few times not far from her home, and she had been surprised not to see any reporters around her. The fake identity worked wonders.

  
  


Kara, on the other hand, visited much of Metropolis, with Winn most of the time. She also had dinner a few times with Clark and Lois and was thrilled to meet the beautiful young woman who had won her cousin's heart. She had already had several sister-nights and was thrilled to see that after 2 years, she and Alex were still as close as ever. 

She had begun to get used to the distance between home and the company she was soon to start in, so she wouldn't be as late as she used to be. 

She had also found her daily jogging spot, a large park 10 minutes walk from her home. She had been amazed at how beautiful and green Metropolis was. 

She had been fortunate enough to be able to see some of her cousin's fights up close, even though he had told her 100 times not to come, that it could be dangerous, when it was absolutely not, she was safe. 

The day before her first day of work at Luthorcorp, she had already packed all her things, chosen her outfit, and went for a 15klm run, which was just a little jog for the Kryptonian. That night she went to sleep peacefully.

  
  


Monday 1 September 2017- Lena

  
  
  


When the alarm clock rang at 6:00 am in the young Luthor's office, she woke up with a start, realizing that she had fallen asleep at work again. She decided to run off quickly to take a shower and change her clothes. Luckily she had a bathroom built next to her desk, she thought to herself. After taking a shower and changing, the brunette left her office and went to meet her secretary. When she reached her secretary's desk, Lena noticed that she hadn't arrived yet, it was still too early, she had to wait until 7 o'clock before Jess arrived. 

She then decided to go back to her office to finish signing the last contracts for the new arrivals in the company today. 

After 6.50am, still noting the absence of her secretary, Lena decided she would go for coffee and a snack herself. 

She went to the lift, pressing the ground floor button. After waiting for 3 minutes in the lift, she headed for the nearest café.

  
  
  
  


Same day - Kara

  
  
  


Kara's alarm clock resounded throughout the room, a little too fast and obviously with too much force, the alarm clock had indeed stopped ringing but also stopped working, it was totally destroyed. Kara got up and walked to her kitchen, her eyes still closed. Two minutes later, she was sitting at the table, dressed and clean - thanks to the super speed - drinking her coffee and eating some of last night's pizza somewhere. 

After brushing her teeth and picking up her things, she went to the office. 

With 30 minutes to go to her supervisor's office, she decided to walk to work to decompress. Once she arrived at the company, she took the lift after asking at the reception where her superior's office was.

  
  
  
  


Same day - neutral point of view

  
  
  


Lena was walking towards the exit when her phone vibrated, when the young woman turned her head to grab her phone, a blonde woman bumped into her violently, narrowly missing to knock them both down. Kara had managed to catch the young brunette in front of her before she crashed to the ground because of her, she really had to learn to look straight ahead. As the brunette stood up, blowing in irritation, the blonde finally realised that she hadn't come back from anywhere but into the one and only Lena Luthor, or her boss's boss's boss. The red immediately went up to the blonde's cheeks while the brunette looked at her coldly waiting for an apology from her. Lena then looked at the woman standing in front of her, who always had one arm holding her back, the blonde in front of her had beautiful blue eyes, and her cheeks were totally rosy from the action that had just taken place. Kara hurriedly let go of the brunette, realizing how close they were.

"Oh my God... I'm... I'm terribly sorry, Miss Luthor, I... really have two left feet....” Kara hurriedly put her glasses back on and retrieved her files which were lying on the floor...

"Well next time, if you want to avoid killing people in your path, look ahead, it will help," said the brunette, unable to escape a slight smile as she looked at the scene before her eyes.

The young blonde was really cute, she seemed shy and insecure. Lena was not insensitive to the way the young blonde was putting her glasses back on while playing with them, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm Kara Danvers, I'm your new head of IT," Kara said as she reached out her hand to the woman in front of her. 

Kara couldn't deny it, the brunette was unsettling her, she looked so sure of herself, and cold. She also had an extraordinary charisma. 

Lena shook Kara's hand before saying: "Welcome, Mrs Drou must be expecting you in her office, and don't be in her way too". 

Lena was taken pleasure when the blonde blushed even more at Lena's remark. 

Kara headed for the lift and Lena drove back towards the café as if nothing had happened.

  
  
  
  


Later in the day - Kara

  
  
  


"But Alex, I'm telling you, I made a fool of myself, you should have seen it. I literally ran into her, and if I hadn't held her down with my arm, she would have crashed to the ground" said Kara on the phone. 

_ "But no, don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't even remember, anyway what time do you get off work today?" _

"6pm, would you like to do a game night? Ask Winn if he's up for it. I'll probably invite Clark and Lois, and I'll grab some food, too."

" _ It sounds like a very good idea, and then you can relax a bit, ah and Winn just shouted at me that he was ok for tonight. Let me know about your cousin, and I'll be there by seven o'clock. Kiss sis _ " and Alex hung up. 

  
  
  


After leaving the office at 6pm, Kara went to Noonan's under Clark's guidance to get something to eat. As she entered the restaurant, she went to the counter to see what was there. Since there would be 5 people there tonight, including 2 Kryptonians, it was easy for them to eat for at least 10. Kara ordered 3 pizzas, 4 different dishes, and asked if by any chance there weren't any potstickers left when suddenly a young woman caught her attention.

"Sorry, gorgeous, but we took the last ones left," said one of the two young women sitting at the counter tasting the potstickers. 

"Oh, well enjoy it, it's my favourite food! Good evening to you both" said Kara, noticing that the second woman hadn't even looked at her. 

Kara took the ton of food she had just paid for and walked out the door to her flat where all her friends were probably already waiting for her.

  
  
  
  


6 pm - Lena

  
  


Lena had agreed to go out for dinner with Sam this evening. Of course Sam had taken care of everything. She had left a short message to Lena to let her know how the evening will go. 

It said:  _ "6pm at Noonan's, after that we're going to drink at the bar, I need to dance, and if all goes well, we'll end up at a club. Kiss. Oh and don't forget tonight I want to see Hayley, not Lena ;) -Sam" _

So Lena had given up her suit and heels for light jeans, a plain T-shirt and jacket, and with all that she had quickly tied her hair in a messy bun. However, she didn't want to wear the contacts that Sam had found for her, so she decided to wear a fake pair of glasses. 

When she arrived at Noonan's at six o'clock, Sam was already waiting for her at the counter with a glass of red wine in his hand and a ton of jars of potstickers in front of her. Lena went to greet her friend and sat down next to her. They told each other about their respective days, until the blonde that Lena, not Hayley, had met this morning at work came in and walked towards the counter with a much more determined step than this morning. She stopped next to Sam. Lena turned her head away, which Sam had totally noticed, and when Sam realised that it was the young woman who had caused Lena's reaction, she decided to start the conversation. 

"Sorry gorgeous, but we took the last ones left" said Sam trying to get the blonde's attention. 

"Oh, well enjoy it, it's my favourite food! Good evening to you both" said the young woman, before taking her bags and leaving.

  
  


Sam turned to face Lena, or Hayley, or whatever, and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. She expected her friend to explain herself, which she didn't do. 

"Heho, Hayley, what the hell was that?" Sam said, pulling on Lena's arm.

"Nothing, it's just that she works for me, I didn't want her to be able to recognise me" says Lena unconvincingly. 

"Oh my God!" Sam cried out, "you've got a crush on her! That's it, isn't it? Does she have a crush on you?" Sam was shaking Lena around. 

"No, fine, I mean, she's very pretty... fine she's not ...anyway it's just impossible, I'm her boss, and she's the woman who almost knocked me down this morning, you know the one I told you about." Lena replied. 

"And so? Maybe Lena can't, maybe, but Hayley has no obstacles..." Sam assumed. 

"Wait, are you seriously proposing this? But she's going to see it directly, I don't look that different." 

"Oh yes you are, even I almost didn't recognize you, so don't worry about that, she'll never recognize you, and she's not your secretary either, she doesn't see you all the time, at least think about it.” 

"Ok! I'll think about it" Lena went on to stop the conversation.

Lena and Sam discussed a lot of other things during their evenings, leaving Kara's intervention completely out of the equation.


	2. Hayley? Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like chapter summary, I think they kinda spoil everything...so there won't be one.  
> Anyway, here is chapter 2. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it and remember that English is only my second language and don't hesitate to say on the comment if I did a big mistake !!

Once Kara returned to her flat with enough food for an entire regiment, Alex and Maggie were both sitting on the couch with a drink in their hands facing Winn who was desperately trying to guess the character that was written on his forehead. The group of friends had always loved their game nights. Tonight some newcomers joined the group, such as Maggie, Clark and Lois.

While everyone was around the coffee table in the living room, playing Time's Up and devouring the different dishes, someone knocked on the door. Kara turned to the others with a raised eyebrow wondering who could come knocking at her door when the only people she knew were in the room. As she and Clark simultaneously lowered their glasses to see through the door, Clark recognized the man behind the door, while Kara still had no idea who he was.

"I forgot to tell you that I invited a friend of mine, Kara, I'm sorry".

Maggie turned to Alex with an inquiring look on her face, wondering how Clark knew it was his friend behind the door. Alex answered her with a shrug of his shoulders, just to cut off the suspicions of the pretty Hispanic girl. When Clark opened the door, a tall, bald, matt and tall young man walked into the flat. In his arms was a large box. Clark let him in and he put the box down in the kitchen. Everyone was watching for the young man to arrive. 

"So this is Jimmy, or James. He's worked with me for years and we became best friends afterwards," Clark said. "So here's Alex and Maggie, Winn and Kara. Alex and Kara are sisters, I already told you about Kara. Maggie is dating Alex. And Winn is Kara's best friend who works with Alex. And, well you know Lois." 

James introduced himself to everyone in the room. Starting with Maggie and Alex. Alex had heard about the young man before, he had often been kidnapped by Lex Luthor, the DEO had had to intervene on some of his kidnappings. 

"Jimmy? Jimmy Olsen? The Jimmy , who knows Superman?" Maggie asked.

"Er... yes, that's me. But call me James" replied James.

"It's incredible, I'll have lots of questions for you..." Maggie commented.

While Maggie kept the attention of the new guest, the other friends continued their game. Several times James turned around to face Clark as if to cry out for help. Eventually Kara did. 

"James, what did you bring? I saw the box when you came in." 

"Uh, it's got doughnuts, éclairs, and other sweet stuff. Clark told me you were greedy and to make sure you're accepted there's nothing better than food."

Kara took a hard look at Clark, who was laughing. Alex also laughed after confirming what James had said. They spent the evening playing. Time's up, pictionary, monopoly, ... Most of the time the Danvers sisters won but Maggie wanted to play with Alex. So Kara got James and Winn who seemed to get along very well. James seemed to be interested in Kara. He had spent a good part of the evening glaring at her, nothing out of place. 

"So Kara, you're from National City, aren't you?" James asked.

"Yes, I worked there after uni. Then Alex came here, and when Luthor-Corp offered me a great job here I couldn't refuse."

"Luthor-corp? You were hired by Lena Luthor? Lex's sister?" James gave Clark an inquiring look.

"Yeah, I run the IT department. I still might actually have had time to meet her. I ran into her this morning actually, end ... I literaly... ran into her," she said with a wince of embarrassment. "Accidentally eh! I never meant to hurt her or anything."

"Oh well, I wouldn't be the first to discourage you."

"James!" said Clark. "Can you come here for two minutes?"

  
  


The two men met in the kitchen. James looked confused and Clark looked annoyed.

"What's the big deal? Lena Luthor is Lex's younger sister, it could be dangerous for Kara. If anyone found out what she was, Lena would kill her right now," James said first.

"I know it's dangerous," Clark looked down. "I've already told her a thousand times that it was a bad idea, and that it's very dangerous for a super to hang around a Luthor. But if you knew Kara, you'd know that you can't change her mind. Plus she really deserved the job, you know it was a lot harder for her than it was for me. I was a baby when I arrived, she was already 13 years old and had a lot of memories. She's adapted well, and I don't want to put barriers in her way.

"Yeah, well, you better keep an eye on this."

"I've already planned everything with Alex, she's worried too. She's afraid that Lena hasn't completely stopped her brother's ‘various’ activities."

  
  


After their little chat, the two friends went back to the table. The rest of the evening went very well. Winn and James had left first. Followed by Clark and Lois. Alex and Maggie stayed behind to help Kara clean up the rest of the flat. 

"You're both Danvers, so when I call Danvers, well, it doesn't work. So, you, you'll be Little Danvers. And you, darling, you'll be... well... it depends on the context... you could be Agent, alex, darling, sweetheart or..."

"I think we got it Maggie" said Alex, kissing Maggie to stop her. 

"You can call me whatever you want Maggie, it suits me very well. You know what, you should go, I'm going to be fine, really, in 3 seconds everything will be tidy" said Kara with a wink to her sister who was rolling her eyes. 

Maggie and Alex were gone. After Kara had checked that she was alone, she really tidied up the flat in 3 seconds thanks to her super speed. Then she took a hot shower, a good hot shower would do her good. The day had gone well but that didn't mean she hadn't been stressful. Kara still couldn't believe how ridiculous she could make herself. Being so clumsy in front of her boss, and not just any boss, the millairdaire Lena Luthor, the sister of the man who would want her dead if he knew she existed, for her first day she had done  _ well _ .

Kara went to bed immediately after showerring. It was already 1:23 in the morning... and tomorrow she was working. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to organise a game night in the middle of the week after all. The blonde fell asleep in a few minutes.

  
  


9.30 pm - Lena in a bar in Metropolis.

After having dinner at Noonan's, Lena and Sam went to a bar across the street to have some fun. Always incognito under the deguise of Hayley, Lena hadn't been noticed. Sam had insisted on continuing the evening while Lena had told her that it was not reasonable. That she had to be in the office tomorrow at seven o'clock and that a lot of people were counting on her. But Lena had given in for one drink, just one. While she was at the bar counter, Lena was drinking a whiskey and Sam a cocktail, they were talking about everything and nothing. About work, especially Lena's work, she was creating a device called an image inibitor, so that the aliens could have a more "human" face. They were also discussing Sam's sentimental life, who in 2 months had slept with more people than Lena in 2 years. Sam was trying to explain to Lena that she had to have fun, that she had to let go. Then Sam had an idea, not a good idea, no, no, well it was Sam.

"You see that guy over there? The beautiful one, a little too sure of himself?" Sam asked. "Uh... Yes, why?" Lena replied.

"Well, let's test your skills, Hayley." Lena looked shocked. "So already you're going to take that rubber band out of your beautiful hair," said Sam, pulling Lena's rubber band, her hair was now falling slightly over her shoulders. "Well, keep the glasses on and you're going to hit on him. You dance with him and then do whatever you want afterwards. Try not to think about it. And enjoy the moment. Nobody knows that L.L. is here."

Lena knew this was a bad idea. She wasn't even really interested in this man, he was cute but nothing more. But she agreed with Sam that we should take the plunge. That if we stay on the shore we'll never make it to the other side. And what better way to get back on track than a little flirt in a bar.

"Ok, watch carefully", Lena challenged.

Lena walked towards the man, who noticed that she was coming. He offered her a drink, then they talked for a while. Sam looked at them from the other side of the room, very amused. Then she saw them heading towards the dance floor. Lena had cut off her brain for 15 minutes, it was doing her a lot of good. Well maybe she should cut her brain out when she's not with Sam pushing her to do crazy things but after all she wasn't doing anything wrong. After dancing for a few minutes in a very explicit way, Lena was in her bubble, trying not to think about anything, trying to enjoy the moment. Sam had found someone to fuss over on her side, always keeping an eyes on Lena. After ordering another drink, she turned around to see where Lena was. 

She looked for her for a few seconds and then turned around. She was hanging from the lips of the man she was dancing with. Sam was really happy, to see her friend let herself go, and stop being so rigid. 

Ten minutes later, Lena joined Sam, leaving the man alone on the dance floor. She had a great time But nothing more would happen. The two friends decided to go home. They went out into the street and called a taxi. When the taxi arrived, they slipped into it. Lena was very clear-headed, she had hardly drunk, and as for Sam, we couldn't say the same thing. She wasn't totally drunk but she had had a bit too much to drink tonight.

"I'm glad you had fun, you know that's all I want for you," said Sam with his head on Lena's shoulder.

"I know, I know, let's go to my place, I won't leave you alone like this."

The taxi dropped them off at Lena's house. Lena put Sam to bed, it wasn't really possible to ask her to take a shower or anything, she was almost already asleep. Lena wasn't really tired. She went to take a shower and then went to her desk and did some work. When Lena took a nosedive, it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. She went to bed to enjoy the three hours of sleep she had left. Three hours didn't seem like much, but it was usually the little time she could spare.

September 5, 2017

The week went rather well for the two young women. Lena had been working like crazy as usual, she hadn't really been Hayley since Sam left on Tuesday. Kara had tried her best for her first week on the job, she was starting to get her bearings and people seemed to have a strange respect for her. The two young women hadn't sawn each other for a week, and hadn't really thought about each other.

Clark had come to visit Kara at Luthor-Corp within the week, officially to see if she was okay and unofficially to check if Lena Luthor was a threat to her cousin.

As for the rest of the friends, Winn and James seemed to have gotten closer, having hung out a few times during the week. Maggie and Alex were doing very well. 

17h45- Lena - Luthor-Corp

Lena was still sitting on her chair in her office. She was putting in place the final adjustments to start the manufacture of the inibitors. She was really looking forward to the launch of this project. While she was trying to send the last documents, she had a problem with her computer. She tried several times, but there was nothing she could do about it. So she called her assistant to send someone from the IT department.

"Yes Miss Luthor, I'll call them right away. They'll be there as soon as possible", Jess replied before leaving the office.

Jess called the IT department, asking for someone to come immediately to Lena's office to solve the problem. 

After Lena had been waiting for 5 minutes, she decided to have a glass of whisky and sit on her sofa until someone came to solve the problem. While she was lost in thought, someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Lena said.

As the door opened, Lena saw that the IT department had sent the new girl. The blonde she had seen earlier in the week. What was her name again? Kara Danvers, that's it!

"Good evening Miss Luthor, your assistance called us to solve a technical problem as soon as possible, that's what I'm here for," said Kara, still at the entrance of the room.

"Well come on in, Miss Danvers, isn’t it? "said Lena, reaching out her hand. 

"Yes, Kara Danvers," replied Kara, slightly embarrassed, and shaking her hand.

"Well my computer has a problem, I was trying to send my project and it wasn't working. It absolutely must be sent before 6.30 pm." 

"Show me and I'll solve your problem, Miss Luthor."

Lena accompanied the young woman to her desk, offered to sit on the big chair and showed her the problem. As Kara sat down on Lena's chair, Lena leaned on the corner of the desk, crossing her legs and placing one hand on the edge of the table. Kara blushed with embarrassment at the proximity with the brunette. She was a little impressed by her boss. Trying not to bring out her emotions, she straightened up and tried to appear neutral. While Kara was dealing with Lena's problem. The CEO was watching the blonde working. 

She was watching the blonde working. Without even realising it, she had mechanically slipped her lip between her teeth. She tried to pay attention to her employee's details, her golden hair that seemed perfect, her dark glasses over her ocean blue eyes, her straight nose, her cheekbones full of tiny spots of rust and slightly pinkish, her mouth slightly ajar revealing the tip of her tongue, probably due to her concentration. She noticed something not far from her ear, she couldn't see what it was because the blonde's hair was on top of it. Kara was always working without paying attention to Lena, she wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation as soon as possible. As she was almost finished sending the project to Lena, she felt someone placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Coming out of what she was doing, she turned her head quickly to see what was happening. Lena had just touched her hair to free her ear. Kara felt the reddening coming on her cheekbones instantly and backed away from the desk. 

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did this, I saw something on your ear and without thinking I put your hair behind it, I'm really sorry. It's really unprofessional," Lena said quickly, realising the gesture she had just made.

Lena was right, there was really something on her ear. The blonde was wearing a hearing aid. Lena was really embarrassed by the inappropriate gesture she had just made. She had got up automatically when Kara had got out of the way.

"It...it doesn't matter, I mean. I've never...well...wanted to...hide..." Kara said while playing with her glasses.

Kara got up from the chair and went back to the office to finish sending the project. All she had to do was click the button, and say that if she had been five seconds faster, none of this would have happened.

"That's it, the project is sent. If you need anything else you know how to contact me Miss Luthor," said Kara. 

"Thank you very much Miss Danvers. Again I’am very sorry for this inappropriate gesture. You may call me Lena if you wish."

"All right, good evening then, Lena." Kara said as she turned to leave the office.

"Good evening to you too." 

As Kara was leaving the office, Lena returned to her chair and checked that the project had been sent. It had. Lena looked at the time, 6:15 pm. It was still early to go home, but at the same time she had nothing else to do deotthe rest of the day. She decided that she would go for a walk in the city. But as Hayley. She changed in her office, and this time she put the lenses in. It was the first time she'd ever put them in, she'd had a really hard time putting the brown coloured lens in her left eye, so when she had to put the right one in, she dropped it in the sink. "Pfff" Lena thought that it didn't matter, she would only get one. The point was that her eyes are not the same as when she was her, and they weren’t similar. 

She went down the fire escapes so that no one would see her leave. Once in the street, she walked around a bit, it was something she didn't get to do often. She had neither the time nor the desire to be chased by journalists. 

Kara

Once out of Lena's office, Kara took a deep breath and relaxed. It had been a very awkward moment. Just standing in front of the brunette was unsettling, but the young woman had gone so far as to put a lock of hair behind her ear. The gesture had been very delicate, very gentle, but very surprising. But then the brunette had only been curious about her hearing aid, Kara thought to herself. It was true that when her hair was loose you couldn’t always see it. She didn't hide it, on the contrary, she was not embarrassed to show it. She didn't really need it, she could hear very well without it, but that was the problem. She could hear too well. She was already a teenager when she arrived on this planet, her ears were fully formed. So when her super-ear had developed, she couldn't control it. So her adoptive parents had designed two hearing aids that blocked her powers. With them, she had not to try to control her hearing. It was like her glasses, they blocked her x-ray vision. All this equipment was there to help her adjust to life on Earth. Since the aliens were just beginning to be accepted, she had to blend in. But all these powers weren't helping. 

So she always had her glasses on her and her aids in her ears. It was already time to leave when she came out of Lena's office. She had finished late because of this last task. She took her things and left to go home. She decided to pick up some food on the way.

6:30pm- Neutral. 

Lena was still walking around Metropolis. She realized how unfamiliar she was with the city. She had never had the time to make a real visit when she had almost always lived here. Since she wasn't planning to make dinner tonight, she decided to stop at the next Asian restaurant to find sushi. Three blocks away, she found a restaurant. She walked into the restaurant, it offered take-away food, perfect. She could take her sushi and eat it at the office. While she was quietly standing in line, another woman walked into the restaurant, and stood right behind her. When she turned around to quickly see who it was, she quickly recognised the person behind her. It was her. It was Kara. Lena had a rapid rise of stress, she was afraid of getting caught. Kara, on the other hand, hadn't recognised the brunette at all. When it was Lena's turn to order, she took a dozen sushi/maki, Kara ordered right after her 30 jars of potstickers and 1 salad. Lena smiled at the size of the order. 

Kara was hungry, like all the time. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she already felt that she had to eat something quickly. She had ordered a good quantity of Chinese ravioli. As she took her ravioli on her way to the cash register she stumbled, again. She almost knocked over the person in front of her, but the young women's orders were spread out on the floor. Kara was on the floor when she felt a hand slip under her arm. Helping her to get up. When she stood up, she looked at the person in front of her. She was shocked by his beauty. Long black hair, minnow eyes, fair skin, fine features. While she was totally in her thoughts, the woman in front of her tried to make her react.

"HeHo are you all right?" Lena asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, Oh... Oh, my God... I'm so sorry." Kara leaned over to start cleaning. "I'm going to pay you back for your order, go back and get the same thing and I'll give it to you," Kara said, extremely embarrassed. She couldn't believe how much she got carried away. 

"Don't worry. It's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. Look what I've done now. I think I have to take a class to learn how to walk, it's not possible," Kara said, getting angry at herself. She got up. The young woman in front of her smiled slightly, probably amused by the situation. 

"OK, I'll let you offer me my meal on one condition," Lena said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever you want, I owe it to you, I almost flattened you like a pancake and ruined your dinner," Kara replied while biting her lip and playing with her glasses. 

_ She's really cute like that _ Lena thought to herself. She hesitated for two minutes before giving her condition. It was risky. For her. But she thought the young Kara really had something extra. 

"You share it with me," said Lena confidently.

Kara became all red, and didn't dare to look the brunette in the eyes. She thought for a few seconds. But anyway, she couldn't refuse after what she had just done.

"Er...yes...if you wish. My name is Kara, Kara Danvers," Kara said, holding out her hand.

"Hayley. Hayley Johns," said Lena as she picked her up.

The two women ordered their meals and sat down at a table inside. Although it was only September, it was slightly cold outside because of the drafts.

Once they were settled, one in front of the other, they started to eat. Lena watched Kara eat her ravioli, wondering how she was going to eat 30 of them. Kara noticed that the young woman was watching her eat while she wasn't eating. She stood up and smiled sweetly at her. 

"Are you really going to eat all those ravioli?" Lena asked. Kara blushed instantly. "Uh...well...I might. I have a big appetite." 

"So you do a lot of sports then?" Lena asked, still not having touched her sushi.

"Huh? Sports? No, why?"

"Well, considering how much you eat and how fit you are, the only solution is sport, Kara" said Lena, raising an eyebrow. Lena was openly flirting with her. She couldn't help it. She loved to see her blush and play with her glasses.

"Oh well I guess I'm just lucky I can eat all I want without gaining weight."

"Yes, you are. Do you come here often?"

"Yes, I love the potstickers. I could eat them at every meal. How about you?" 

"No, it's my first time actually. I don't eat out much actually. I don't have much time."

"Oh, do you work a lot?"

"Yes, I do."

Lena was already regretting having said too much. She was sure she would ask her questions now.

"What about you? What do you do?" Lena asked, before the blonde asked her.

"Oh, well, I just came into town for work. I work at Luthor-Corp. I'm head of the IT department," Kara said between two ravioli.

"Luthorcorp?Really? What's it like?" 

"Well, it's only been a week. It's going pretty well. Except for the fact that I keep making a fool of myself in front of the boss," said Kara, red and up to her cheeks in Lena's memories.

"The boss? Isn't Lena Luthor running Luthor-Corp?"

"Yes, yes, exactly. The first day I arrived, I had pretty much the same scene with her as I did with you. Except I landed on her, not her food. Imagine the embarrassment."

"Oh, I don't think she took it badly. What do you think of her? I mean, there's a lot of press about her and her family, so" asked Lena, really interested in the blonde's opinion.

"Well, I think you shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers. It's often false or misleading. In a conference, she had explained that she wanted to use Luthor-Corp for good, and that she would not follow in her brother's footsteps under any circumstances. I feel I understand her a little bit sometimes. So I tell myself that she is entitled to a chance after all. She's never done anything wrong," Kara explained, staring at Hayley.

"Why should you understand her? Is your family crazy?"

"No, they're not. I lost my parents when I was 13. So I was adopted, just like Lena. But I fell into a great family. But I could have fallen into a family like the Luthors. Who knows what I'd be today." Kara replied, she knows the answer was:  _ dead _ . If she had fallen into the Luthors’s family, she would have been dead.

Kara tried not to show that what she had just said touched her. She rarely talked about her parents. Least of all to strangers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be indiscreet. But you're probably right, after all she's just fallen into the wrong family, and I understand that too."

"No, it's not a problem, why ?"

"Well, I'm adopted too, half adopted at least. My father was my real father, my stepmother adopted me, I don't really know why. She always hated me. Nothing was healthy in my family. I'm much better off without them," Lena replied, she had been touched to have shared a bit of her story, she had kept her eyes on her sushi.

"I am sorry for you. What are you doing?" Kara said, going back to the original subject.

"Oh, well ... I'm a manager too. A small business," replied Lena, trying to come up with an idea.

"Oh that's great! It must be nice to be the big boss sometimes," Kara replied, looking at the woman as she looked at her. The more they talked, the less she touched her ravioli. She really enjoyed spending this time with Hayley.

"Not really, it's sometimes, but it takes a lot of responsibility and time," Hayley said. "Speaking of time, I have to go," Hayley said standing up. She had hardly eaten anything, she had half of her meal left.

"Oh yeah, no worries. It was a pleasure to meet you Hayley," Kara said as she got up to shake the brunette's hand.

Lena shook her hand, right after, she rummaged through her bag to find a sheet of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote her personal number on the piece of paper and gave it to Kara.

"Here's my number. It was nice to meet you too. Call me if you have a craving for potstickers," said Lena.

Kara grabbed the paper and blushed. When she looked up, Hayley was right in front of her, barely three feet away. Lena reached out her hand and put it on the blonde's cheek. Kara didn't move, she looked at Hayley attentively, not knowing what to do. Lena just slid her thumb gently on Kara's cheek. Then she withdrew her hand and walked towards the door.

Once Hayley was gone, Kara sat down. And tried to figure out what had just happened. Hayley was beautiful, that's for sure. Kara was not insensitive to the brunette's charm. She had felt a certain connection with the brunette. It seemed simple to talk to her. She looked at the phone number in front of her. She decided to send a message now. So Hayley would have her number too. 

**K- Hi. I'm sending you this message so you can have my number. Have a good night and see you next time. -Kara**

She hesitated for a few seconds before sending it, then sent it. Five minutes later she received a reply.

**H- Perfect. I'm counting on it. Good evening to you too ;) -Hayley**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading me! 
> 
> You can come follow me on Instagram if you want: Supercorp.Storywriter.fr (don't laugh at the pseudo please ;) ) and on WattPad: JohannaClbs ;) 
> 
> Let Kudos and Comments everywhere !!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Really!   
> If you liked it you can put a kudo and let a comment!   
> Don't hesitate to subscribe to have the notification for when other chapters are published!! 
> 
> :D


End file.
